Individuals use computing devices to edit, store, and access electronic documents, such as word processing documents and spreadsheets. Electronic documents typically include text and graphics that are rendered for presentation for a user. Enterprises, such as businesses and other organizations, typically have a large number of electronic documents stored in its computing systems.
In some situations, an enterprise provides a search engine that searches the electronic documents. In these situations, a user submits a search term, such a word or phrase to the search engine. Upon receiving the search term from the user, the search engine searches for documents that are deemed relevant to the search term. The search engine then generates search results, which are presented to the user.